


Station Desk

by Therefore_dubious (orphan_account)



Series: PDA A/B/O [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Object Insertion, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Spanking, kind of public sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-17 12:59:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2310464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Therefore_dubious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles decides to visit his Alpha on the station.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Station Desk

**Author's Note:**

> So this is supposedly taking place in a universe where it isn't so weird to see public attention between two people. It didn't feature in one so much, but maybe in another.

Stiles comes into the office a little bit earlier than he meant to. There’s only one of the officers there beside Derek. With his dad on a conference in San Francisco, Derek is trying to take care of everything for him, and is spending most of his time in the office rather than home, with Stiles.

Stiles thought that he could surprise him, maybe even give him a handjob under the desk. It wouldn’t be the first time he left the station smelling like his Alpha’s come. One of the Alpha officers is inside the station too, which was unexpected considering how early it is. Mark smiles at him though, and hands him a coffee.

Derek is still inside the office with his door closed, so it can’t hurt too much to stop and talk for a second. Only he ends up stuck in a discussion and when the door opens behind him he doesn’t notice it before Mark stiffens. Derek gives the cup in Stiles’s hand a glare, eyes burning red. Without having to say anything Mark scurries off to his desk, as if he knows that he shouldn’t take a challenge from a pissed off Alpha.

Stiles follows after Derek, silently watching Derek as he sits down and stares at Stiles.

“Do you know what you just did?” Derek says.

“No?” he knows that Derek doesn’t like him being alone with another Alpha, but Mark works there so that can’t be the problem.

“Taking things handed to you by another Alpha?” Derek lifts his eyebrows, eyes on the cup again.

And Stiles thinks shit, because he didn’t realise it until now that he had done that. He puts down the cup on Derek’s desk, who gives it a disgusted face and rises to move it away. When he’s back in his chair Derek crooks his fingers, and Stiles hurries over, but when he tries to climb onto Derek’s lap, he’s pushed away and handled until he’s bent over the desk.

“Derek come on,” Stiles whines.

“You really think I can just let this go?” Derek asks, Alpha authority thick in his voice, and Stiles wants to roll over, show his Alpha his belly.

“No- I don’t know?”

Derek palms is warm against his neck, “My omega being a little slut for other Alphas.”

“It wasn’t like that,” Stiles is already growing hard in his pants and Derek presses his palm against Stiles’ crotch smirking.

“Have to punish you for that, don’t I?”

Derek’s hand, as it lands on his ass, doesn’t sting as much through his pants. It’s only warm up, and his ass grows warm underneath the three smacks. He wonders if Mark can hear them. Derek’s hand reaches underneath him and then his pants are being opened and shoved down to his knees. The next slap is against bare skin, Stiles cries out even as slick starts to produce from his hole. Derek is thoroughly, making sure that each side gets equal attention, but Stiles still feels like Derek is holding back.

The palm squeezes around his neck, and his Alpha’s warm body disappears behind him.

He hears Derek rustle around and there’s a small clack, and the next blow his not from a hand. The crack echoes through the empty office, Stiles eyes burns as he turns and looks at the baton Derek has produced. It’s clicked open, glinting in the light as Derek lets it drop again to Stiles ass. He leaves five red welts on Stiles ass, the blows measured carefully so they leave Stiles sobbing through them.

Derek kisses the burning skin carefully, soothes Stiles slightly as he whimpers wetly against the desk. His Alpha pushes his fingertips against Stiles’ hole where slick has gathered.

“You don’t deserve my cock, do you?” he mumbles, his teeth catching agitated red skin.

“What, no Alpha please, need to be filled, please,” Stiles begs, his cock is throbbing between his legs.

Derek hums, drums his fingers beside Stiles hips, like he’s thinking it over. Then he prods Stiles with the baton.

“Going to fill you up then,” he says as he presses the hard shape into Stiles. The surface uneven and raw inside Stiles.

When it’s inside Stiles Derek smiles, he sits down and lifts Stiles onto his lap again.

“Think I’m going to leave this inside of you until I’m done with paperwork,” Derek says.

“Yes Alpha,” Stiles obeys, hides his face in Derek’s neck as he fucks Stiles’ hole lazily with the baton, watching with interest as it goes slick from Stiles natural lubrication, “You’re not going to come until we come home and I can spread you open on the bed.”

He ties the band on the handle to one of the belt loops on Stiles’ pants before he pulls the pants over Stiles ass again. There’s a pile of paper on the desk that Derek has already turned his attention on, so Stiles sights before curling up against Derek’s chest.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm already planning a second part in this verse, which will be longer.
> 
> Please prompt on [ tumblr ](http://thereforedubious.tumblr.com/) and not in the comments.


End file.
